Male
by Luisee
Summary: Se miró en el espejo, su sonrisa se volvió una mueca, se examinó bien y su sonrisa volvió. **AlfredXScott para Solitudely**


**Summary**: Se miró en el espejo, su sonrisa se volvió una mueca, se examinó bien y su sonrisa volvió. AlfredXScott para **Solitudely**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Y la historia es gaymente mía :D

**Pairing**:Estados Unidos X Escocia/ Alfred X Scott o un intento muy fallido de eso (°^°)/

**N/A**:Nunca antes pensé en estos dos juntos, pero me dio curiosidad, y pues se lo dedico a Soli :'3 je je espero te guste, aunque sea tantito. Advierto que es muuuy corto y falta de uso de palabras. Solitudely, ya imaginarás de donde saqué la inspiración. Y si no te gusta sólo dímelo en face :'''''3

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~* **** Male **** ~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

Un hombre alto, fuerte y sobretodo muy atractivo, piel que reflejaba masculinidad por todos los poros, cabello pelirrojo que brillaba y quemaba los ojos de las mujeres lujuriosas que lo observaban con deseo. Rostro tallado por los mejores artistas del cielo, ángeles fueron los que hicieron a ese hombre.

La viva representación de Escocia. Scott Kirkland.

—Hmp —él chico de cabello rojo se miró en el espejo, él mismo se reconocía como un hombre que podía enamorar a cualquiera, cualquiera.

Pero… Pese a eso y toda la masculinidad que lo rodeaba… ¿Dónde estaba él? El Washington. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Por sencillo placer. ¿Con quién estaba? Con… Estados Unidos.

En la pieza del baño americano, Scott miraba su reflejo. Cuando se vio en el baño, no podía creerlo, estaba sonriendo, y esa sonrisa era diferente a sus usuales sonrisas de superioridad, de esas que le dedicaría a una persona que había logrado derrotar. Esa sonrisa la provocaba un americano medio tonto y fantasioso. Con típicos complejos de héroe.

El joven se ve de nueva cuenta, por más que quiere no se le borra esa sonrisa rara. Para ser sinceros, no le gusta cómo se ve en su cara. Se siente alguien diferente y eso no le agrada. Medita unos cuantos instantes, se observa con detenimiento a sí mismo. No, oh, Dios, esa sonrisa, esa expresión, la quiere fuera de su cara y quiere que se vaya rápidamente.

No va a aceptar que Alfred le ha dado el maravilloso e inservible regalo de la felicidad y el amor… sin contar el placer. Primero muerto que rebajar su orgullo de hombre.

El espejo le da una imagen de su cuerpo, Scott apoya las manos en el fregadero del baño, su cabello está alborotado, su propio cuerpo refleja algo de cansancio. Pero lo peor del caso es que trae puesta aquella chaqueta café con una estrella amarilla ¡Esa maldita chaqueta! Claro, lo peor sin contar que tiene las mejillas ruborizadas y marcas rojizas en el cuello y quien sabe en qué otras partes.

Sus manos se revuelven el cabello, sus facciones se vuelven una mueca, tuerce los labios, cierra los ojos, se proyecta. Da unos pasos para atrás y cubre sus ojos con el brazo, Scott suspira para calmarse.

La noche anterior le llega a la mente, los recuerdos lo hacen sentir desviado de todo lo que él representa. Nunca de los nunca se imaginó siendo el pasivo de una relación gay. Se ve las manos y sabe que esas mismas manos, grandes y masculinas, se convirtieron en herramientas para acariciar la espalda de ese tonto americano. ¡Lo acaba de admitir! El pobre y acomplejado muchacho se masajea las cienes. Vuelve a tomar aire, clava sus ojos en su ser.

Vergüenza, humillación y algo de pena. Eso siente. Pero logra reflexionar.

Es hora de convencerse que es muy hombre. No importa lo que haga entre las sábanas de nadie. Él aún tiene la capacidad de enamorar y derretir a la chica más bella con uno sólo guiño y menos. Es muy hombre, hay un aliento de masculinidad rodeando todo lo que estaba cerca de él. Nadie y ni el amor o placer pueden cambiar eso.

—Nada es diferente —se dice y su sonrisa regresa. Pero la diferencia es que ésta sonrisa si le gusta.

Una música con un ritmo movido suena en la casa y alcanza la pieza el baño. Alfred debe estar bailando y eso es algo que no se va perder.

El amor lo había cambiado, eso era un hecho. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser muy hombre. Él era simplemente era un macho cabrío con gustos distintos. Y así, convencido de que su masculinidad estaba intacta, el joven sale del baño, buscando algo de atención. Una clase de atención que sólo Alfred F. Jones puede darle como le gusta.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~* **** The End **** ~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

**N/A**:Corto y bizarro, pero hecho con cariño, no sé si está Ooc y eso u_u espero alguien me deje un comentario \._./ perdón por los errores de gramática y ortografía.


End file.
